There are many different types of covers for posts, stanchions, columns, and the like. One such cover, having a smooth cylindrical sidewall and a dome-shaped top, is disclosed and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. Design Pat. No. D465,585.
One drawback with unitary covers of this type is that they require relatively large plastic molding equipment. Even if inexpensive ‘blow-molding’ processes are used, different covers need to be produced and inventoried in different sizes or for different applications.